


Smoke Break

by LunaFlames



Series: Chai's Cafe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, Questioning, Restaurants, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/pseuds/LunaFlames
Summary: The owner of Chai's Cafe, Setoru, had a one night stand with his cafe chef, Danny. After the cafe closes Setoru goes for a smoke break and has a conversation with Danny.
Relationships: Setoru Takeda/Danny Fletcher
Series: Chai's Cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731661
Kudos: 1





	Smoke Break

"So what convinced you to have sex with me, were you just curious or what?" Setoru took in a drag of his cigarette then slowly exhaled the smoke out.

Danny leaned against the cafe wall and sighed, "I donno, guess I just did because I think you're sexy."

"K," Setoru bluntly replied. He took another drag and softly blew the smoke into Danny's face.

"Were you trying to seduce me?" Danny smuggly raised his eyebrow. "Not everyone is into the whole 'smoke-in-face' thing."

Setoru paused, "Are you into it?"

Danny's face tinted pink, "Sure, it's a slight turn on." he hid his hands in his pockets.

Setoru turned to Danny and asked, "So what is your sexuality?"

The brunette shugged, "I Donno and I don't care."

"Well I'm gay and I have a few stories of the dumbass straight guys trying to break my heart. Never worked once." Setoru flicked away his cigarette spitefully. 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "If it doesn't bother you, could you tell me one?"

Setoru slighly smiled, "Sure, pick a number 1 to 13."

"7"

Setoru chuckled, "Lucky number I see, not so lucky for that guy. Okay, so this was 2 years ago. It was pretty well known in town that I was gay and I was down to fuck. So when I was out with my sister I met this 5' 7' blond dude in a gray hoodie, my sister told me that was her ex-boyfriend. I told her that he must of been drunk to break up with her. So I decided to chat with him to annoy her. Me and him went out for drinks, blah blah blah, he convinced me to come with him. So I come into his house and I was trying to find the bathroom and I tried to open this specific door. Then he rushed over and pulled my hand away. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. Then he carried me into bed. In the morning I noticed he wasn't in the bed with me so I got up and got dressed. But I didn't know where my glasses were so I went searching for them. I opened the door he pulled my hand away from and I found him in bed with a chick. The guy pushed me out and the chick was confused as ever. So I went back into the room and my glasses were in the sheets. Turns out that chick was his girlfriend and she broke up with him. So that was the story of how I unintentionally ruined a guys relationship"

Danny sighed, "You know what Setoru, I've grow quite fond of you." His face turn pink, "Do you think this could be more than a one night stand?"

"Does that mean we're friends with benefits or in a comitted relationship?" Setoru gazed at his cigarette butt.

Danny shrugged again, "It's whatever we want it to be."

"Then next round at me place tonight?"

"Sure I guess."


End file.
